


Jaina Proudmoore and the fifteen rangers

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jaina does not give a fuck who thinks what, Lesbians, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina recruits some unlikey allies





	Jaina Proudmoore and the fifteen rangers

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the dark rangers , sylvanas and Jaina having a "thing" together , which i have adopted , originally was inspired by lynx's den by private 95 which is a good read ☺

Sylvanas came round, her senses slowly throwing off the magic that has forced her to sleep. She opened her red eyes and looked round. She was sitting on the floor of a dungeon, her arms above her head, wrists manacled and held against the wall by a length of chain. She had been stripped of everything except her underwear. She struggled to remember what had happened. She had been at Darkshore, on the verge of victory. Her forces ready to burn the world tree, then Saurfang had betrayed her. He had struck her down, claiming there was no honour in what she was about to do. He was right but honour did not win you wars and they could have wiped out the alliance presence in Kalimdor and sent a message. But judging by the fact she was no longer in Darkshore, she guessed that didn’t happen. She stood up and looked out of the small barred window. She could hear the sea, smell its odour. That helped narrow it down. She was in the dungeons of a castle of some kind, near the sea. Defiantly not darkshore and not the horde either, the voices she could hear carried on the wind were speaking common and sounded all too human. She strained to hear what was been said, but they were to far away for much, so she gave up. Now she was standing she had her arms in front of her and studied the manacles. They were inscribed with runes and prevented her becoming a banshee and proved to be incredibly strong. Sylvanas let out a low sigh and sat on the small bed in her cell. The day passed slowly without any visitors. But as the sun set, a guard came in to the room. Staying on the other side of the bars from Sylvanas, he lit the fire in the hearth and the two lanterns on the wall, illuminating the cell and slowly warming it up. Not that Sylvanas needed the heat, but she appreciated it anyway. “Where am I” she asked him as he went to leave. “Boralus lady Windrunner” he replied and then shut the door. 

 

Sylvanas let out a string of curses. She was been held by Jaina Proudmoore. That meant she was fucked. The horde would not be trying to rescue her, Saurfangs betrayal made that a certainty and her dark rangers, even if they knew where she was, would not be able to get past the fleet of Kul’Tiras or the Lord Admirals magic easily. “Fuck” she whispered, her eyes almost watering. She lay down on the bed wondering how it had all gone wrong, knowing deep down it had been because she still could not let go of her Anger and rage. At Arthas for her murder and undead resurrection, at the alliance for turning their back on her and her forsaken, at the horde for their barely concealed contempt of her. It had all gone wrong when she died and had been going wrong ever since. She had started the war, to get revenge on the Alliance, nothing more. She lied to the Horde as much as she lied to herself when she claimed it was to prevent the Alliance getting hold of Azerite or it was to preserve her people. Sylvanas lay there for a while, lost in thought when a blue light appeared on the other side of the bars. She looked up to see Jaina Proudmoore step through a portal and stand before the bars the split the room in half. Without speaking, she opened the dell door and entered, locking it behind her and then sat on a chair opposite Sylvanas. 

 

“Come to gloat have you” Sylvanas spat, looking at Jaina through narrowed eyes. Jaina shook her head, her hair hanging lose, not in its usual braid. Sylvanas looked at it. Jaina’s hair was mostly a stark white, having lost its blond colouring, save for a single streak when she narrowly escaped death in the Bombing of Theramore. Sylvanas remembered the Jaina Proudmoore who had ruled Theramore . Young idealistic and constantly striving for peace between the horde and Alliance. And for that. Garrosh Hellscream had obliterated her city, killed her friends, inncluding Sylvanas’s own brother in law and in a way killed Jaina Proudmoore. The person who emerged from that act of utter evil was not the same person. The person now in front of her , who had nearly destroyed a city , who had purged the Kirin Tor of blood elves because they had aided Garrosh in getting the Focusing iris that he had used in his mana bomb. Jaina had turned her back on the alliance as well, for King Varian’s refusal to aid her in destroying Orgrimmar and she had spent the entirety of the Burning legions invasion fighting on her own , slaughtering thousands of the demons with a fury unmatched by any other . And here she was, Sylvanas’s jailor.

 

“Then why are you here, to kill me then, to put me down like the mad bitch your alliance thinks I am”. Again Jaina shook her head. “I have your rangers” she said, “Fourteen of them, your most loyal servants”. Sylvanas’s shoulders dropped. That was it then. She had no chance of rescue now. Jaina stood up and walked closer to her. Her hand reaching out to cup Sylvanas’s chin. “What am I to do with you?” she asked, looking into Sylvanas’s red eyes. “The wise thing would be to kill me, before I escape and stick a knife in your pretty breast.” Sylvanas replied, although the words lack any real venom behind them. “Yes, you’re probably right” said Jaina still holding Sylvanas chin, “and to be honest, the thought had crossed my mind. Genn is demanding I bring you to Stormwind for trial and execution, Tyrande is backing him on this. But that is not going to happen”. Sylvanas stood up, so her face was mere inches from Jaina’s. “Why not, why risk upsetting your allies”. Jaina leaned forward, their foreheads touching. “Because the war is over, Anduin and Saurfang are talking peace” she whispered, then her lips brushed against Sylvanas’s gently at first, but then with more urgency. 

 

Sylvanas surprised herself by responding, a desperation in her. She parted her lips at the feel of Jainas tongue and felt it in her mouth, her own tongue responding to it. She felt Jaina’s hands moving down her back and grabbing her arse as the mage pulled her close , then their lips parted and Jaina moved to her neck . Sylvanas felt teeth scraping against her , soft bites that didn’t break her skin but would leave a mark. Sylvanas turned her head, leaning back and exposing more of her neck to Jaina's bites. Jaina undid Sylvanas’s bra and flung it aside, her hands moving round and cupping the banshee’s breasts. Sylvanas moaned as she felt soft fingers brush over her hardening nipples. “Give me your word that you won’t try to kill me or escape” Jaina whispered. “ I promise “ Sylvanas moaned back and suddenly they were no longer in the cell , but laying on a soft warm bed , the manacles gone from Sylvanas’s wrists , as well as her last bit of underwear . She looked at Jaina, who was also naked and smiled as the lord admiral moved down her body, biting and kissing her, leaving a trail of wetness along her shoulders and chest, before she captured a nipple in her teeth. Sylvanas felt herself grow wet and let out a groan as she felt teeth hold her hard bud and Jainas tongue caress it. Then those lips were gone, moving down across her ribs, her stomach and then her thighs. Jaina moved down the side of one thigh, her hair brushing against Sylvanas’s centre, sending a tingle through the banshee. The biting and kissing continued as Jaina moved down her thigh and then up the other one, brining those lips tantalising close to her aching folds. And then they were there, kissing her wetness, Jaina’s tongue running the length of her slit and circling her clit. Sylvanas gripped her hard nipples as Jaina worked on her clit. “Belore” she moaned loudly, arching her back and thrusting her hips forward, grinding her wet pussy against the mages face. Jaina parted her, her tongue pushing inside, followed by two fingers.

 

“Oh my” Sylvanas almost screamed as those fingers curled inside her wet tunnel, brushing her spot. It had been so long since she had felt like this, since she had been intimate this way. She had enjoyed her dark rangers but that was always in a group, always in a frenzy of biting and clawing, as they vented their frustration with each other. But this, with her enemy, her jailer, was more intimate, more caring. Jaina took her time and seemed to only care about Sylvanas’s pleasure, not her own. Sylvanas felt herself grow hot and her nerves tingled with the coming high. She pulled and squeezed her buds with more urgency and Felt Jainas fingers thrust that bit harder and faster, while the mages mouth locked around her clit and sucked hard. “Oh fuck...oh “Sylvanas managed to whimper as she was hit by her orgasm. Her entire body shook with pleasure, so strong she lost all senses of where she was. She rode the crest of that orgasm, screaming loudly, pinching her nipples so hard until she peaked and slowly came down the other side, her muscles like jelly as her trembling slowed. Slowly Jaina removed her fingers from Sylvanas and liked her stare from them, before she moved up and lay next to her, kissing her lips. “Belore” Sylvanas said, her mind finally returning to normal, her body relaxing. She ignored the pool of wetness beneath her and pulled Jaina closer, kissing the mage gently, almost lovingly. “Do you want me …is it my turn to pleasure you?” she asked, her fingers curling around Jaina’s hard nipples. “No, not tonight. Just hold me Sylvanas” Jaina replied, letting the banshee wrap her arms around her and putting her head on Sylvanas chest. “So what does this mean, where does this take us”? The banshee asked. She could strike now, free herself, free her rangers and escape. But something stayed her hand. Maybe it was the fact that Jaina had treated her like a person, had wanted to pleasure her rather than see her as a corpse. Maybe it was because she had nothing to escape too. She didn’t know the answer but she felt secure here, she felt peace. And deep down, in her heart, she wanted this, she wanted Jaina. “She heard the mage murmur “talk in morning” before her heart rate slowed and she fell asleep. 

The next morning Jaina woke up still in Sylvanas’s arms. The banshee was asleep, which surprised Jaina as she didn’t realise the forsaken still did that. She remembered last night and smiled. Sylvanas could have escaped. Jaina made it easy enough. The keys to her dark ranger’s cells were on the desk near the door, she had removed the manacles holding Sylvanas captive. Yet she had stayed and for some reason, Jaina felt happy about that. Maybe because she felt a kinship to Sylvanas. She leaned up and kissed her, lips brushing lips and Sylvanas opened her eyes. “You’re still here “Jaina said, kissing her again. “Where else did I have to go?” Sylvanas replied cupping Jainas breast and running her finger around her pink tip. “But what happens now, am I to be put on trial, will you give into Tyrande and Genn?” Jaina kissed Sylvanas properly, enjoying the feel of Sylvanas’s finger tracing patterns around her nipple. “No, you gave me your word you would not escape and you did not. The war is over, you are mine as are your dark rangers and whatever I decide to do with you all, it will not be letting them execute you”. She them moaned loudly as Sylvanas’s hand moved down between her legs, cold fingers rubbing against her slick folds. Sylvanas leaned down and took Jainas nipple in her mouth, sucking a biting it as she pushed her fingers inside the mage. “By the tides“ Jaina moaned as those fingers curled and her clit was teased by the dark queen’s thumb. Sylvanas thurst her fingers back and forth and Jaina backed her hips, moving into the thrusting motion of Sylvanas hand. “Oh tides fuck “Jaina screamed as Sylvanas sucked on her hard nipple, biting it slowly while she caressed the other with her free hand. She did not take as long nor was she as gentle as Jaina had been last night, but the lord Admiral didn’t want her to be. She wanted to cum and Sylvanas was making her. Jaina screamed louder as she was hit by pleasure that made her lose control. Her body shock and rocked as she cum, her eyes shut and she let out a long loud moans. Finally she relaxed, the felling of bliss ebbing from her nerves and Sylvanas slowly removed her fingers, licking them clean. “We need a bath and then we can decide what to do” Jaina said, kissing her again.

 

Kalira sat on the bed, idly playing with her hair. She was in a cell with Anya , Areiel , Clea , Lyana , Marrah ,Thyala , Velonara , Vorel , lenara , loralen , Alina , Cyndia and Delaryn Summermoon and all of them had been stripped to their undergarments , to make sure they had no concealed weapons . She was surprised that Delyran was with them, seeing as she had been a dark rsnger all of five minutes before they were betrayed by the horde and handed over to Jaina Proudmore, along with the unconscious form of Sylvanas. She had assumed that Delyran would have tried to go home. But the night elf refused to leave the others, stating she was a dark ranger now and they were her sisters. So she had been placed in the large cell with the others. Kalira could sense the magic in the cell, preventing them using their shadow abilities to escape. It was annoying but at least it meant that they were not manacled. She looked at her fellow dark rangers. Alina and Clyndia were on the corner bed, naked, hands roaming over one another. Kalira understood their need, she herself was feeling it stuck in this cell with thirteen of the most beautiful women she knew but she wanted to keep her wits about her for when they were interrogated, even though Areiel sat next to her and her hand was slowly creeping up her thigh. Although the rest of the rangers had not gone as far as Alina and Clyndia, they had all paired off and were kissing and touching one another and she was just about to give in to Areiel when the door on the other side of the bars opened and Sylvanas stepped through. She was dressed differently to last time Kalira saw her... She was in dark green leathers and boots, still as scantily clad as normal but without any armour and she lacked a hood. Behind her was the lord Admiral, also rather plainly dressed in a pair of knee high boots, blue trousers and a white shirt. Both women had their hair hanging lose and Kalira did not fail to notice the bite marks on Sylvanas’s neck. The rangers all stood to attention as they disappeared from their cells and reappeared in a room with a large communal bath, full of steaming foamy water. “Get yourself cleaned up” Sylvanas said “and I’ll explain what has happened. “Will you be joining us” Kalira said mischievously, winking at Jaina, who much to her surprise winked back. Sylvanas looked at the lord Admiral, who nodded and soon they were both undressed and all sixteen women were in the hot bath. Soon hands started roaming and the room was filled with the cries and moans of pleasure. Jaina let out the loudest moan as Sylvanas was between her legs, Kalira was sucking her left nipple and Areiel her right. By the tides she could get used to this. 

Afterwards, as the women relaxed in the hot water, Sylvanas spoke. “The horde has abandoned us to our fate, Tyrande and Genn are demanding my death and most likely yours as well. But the lord Admiral is refusing that. The factions are at peace and we have a choice. We can either let ourselves be put on trial, face death or eternity of incarceration, or we can swear loyalty to the house of Proudmoore. I am no longer your war chief or even your queen, so the choice is yours”. Delyran spoke up. “I’m the newest ranger here, but I’m confident that I speak for all of us when I say that we will swear loyalty to the lord Admiral and her house”. The others all murmured in agreement and Sylvanas turned to Jaina. “Lord Admiral we are yours”. 

Tyrande stood, keeping her emotions in check. “You would stay with them Delaryn” she asked and the undead night elf nodded. “High Priestess, I have no place in Teldrassil now, my place is with my sisters and the lord Admiral. The war is over and perhaps in time I could come visit, but I am undead and my presence at the moment would do more harm than good for our people. We need to heal the wounds of war and I am a reminder”. Tyrande nodded. “Then I have no objection to your service to the house of Proudmoore” she said, sitting down. Genn stood up, snaring. “Are you all fucking insane” he shouted “Sylvanas is evil and needs to be out down like the diseased beast she is, not allowed to sawn around after the Lord Admiral like a lover”. Sylvanas smiled at the king of Gilneas, an act which enraged him even more. “Your not are you” he said starring at Jaina. “My personal arrangements with my guest are none of your damn business” she replied and Genn went red. 

“You traitorous whore” he spat “how long have you been sleeping with the enemy, when did you open your legs to this spiteful bitch”. Anduin put his arm on Genn, trying to calm him but Jaina stood up and leaned forward. “If you must know, the second night she was in my custody and I have to say, she was good”. Sylvanas almost choked at the lord Admirals words, while Tyrande started laughing. “She was my prisoner, the war with the horde is over but the war with the Naga will come soon enough and I found myself with fifteen experienced rangers, it would have been a shame to waste their talents… militarily I mean of course”. Anduin blushed but could not help but smile while Genn seemed ready to explode. But Jaina put her hand up. “What I do is none of your business Greymane. You have your kingdom back, look into your own affairs before you concern yourself with mine”. And with that she left, taking Sylvanas and Delaryn with her. Jaina was not going to lose the war with the Naga Queen, nor give up fifteen rangers whom she was growing to care about. This was for Kul’Tiras. Well it as mainly for herself, but Kul’Tiras as well. She smiled as she felt hands on her backside. “At least wait until we are alone ladies” she giggled.


End file.
